


西里斯不在的十年都发生了什么

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 这十年里，哈利•波特做了好多事！





	西里斯不在的十年都发生了什么

西里斯打开大门给了来人一个热情的拥抱，他拍了拍来人的肩膀颇为诧异地问他为什么会突然来到格里莫广场12号。

“出了些小意外。”哈利笑了笑走进了屋子，和之前看到的格里莫广场12号不同，现在的布莱克祖宅熠熠生辉，墙上挂满了各种装饰和挂帘，小精灵们来来往往手里捧着各种衣物或是托盘，脚步匆匆地走向厨房或是洗衣房。

“坐吧！”西里斯没有形象地倒在舒适柔软的沙发上指挥小精灵给哈利倒上热茶端来点心。“我们已经有十年没见了吧？说真的，我并不想在这里看到你，哈利。”

“我也没想到我们再次见面会来得这么快。”哈利坐在西里斯对面，扶了扶额头，“布莱克夫人呢？这儿只有你一个？”

“嗯，妈妈带着雷尔出门了，去见见我的舅舅，家里就剩我一个。你知道的，他们斯莱特林的话题和我总是格格不入，不如不去。”西里斯翘着二郎腿上下打量着哈利，“你变了不少，哈利。更高了，身体看起来也更强壮了，和我说说这十年里你都发生了什么？”

哈利笑了笑，他抬起了左手，让西里斯看到他无名指上闪闪发亮的戒指。

“这十年概括一下就是我找到了我的恋人，我们相恋，相爱，我们结婚度蜜月，然后我在出任务的时候发生了些小意外，”哈利耸了耸肩，“然后我们相遇了。”

西里斯满脸笑意地看着哈利，他打趣哈利的魅力又把哪个貌美如花的女孩子攻下了。

“不，是他，而且是个斯莱特林。”哈利转了转戒指，看向戒指的眼神温柔专注。

西里斯沉默了几秒：“ok，那么这位拿下我们哈利的神秘男巫是谁？”

“你认识的，德拉科，德拉科·马尔福。”

 

西里斯在哈利五年级的时候离开了，在那场打斗中离开了他的教子，离开了凤凰社的朋友们。哈利一度无法振作，直到他的注意力被六年级鬼鬼祟祟的马尔福所吸引。在霍格沃茨的前五年里，哈利一直很好奇为什么不管他在那里德拉科总是能和他遇上，嘲笑他的穿着打扮，嘲讽他的朋友，在三年级得到了活点地图后，他一度怀疑马尔福手中也有这么一张地图，说不定德拉科就是二十四小时拿着地图来寻找他，接着在合适的地点合适的时间出现，挑衅，吵架，打架。

哈利在发现自己有了一个合理监视跟踪暗恋对象的理由开心了好久，他整天攥着活点地图找寻德拉科的踪迹，他发现德拉科总是在有求必应室呆上很久，不知道他在干什么。

他一直没能去问德拉科为什么，因为后者一直在躲着他。终于有一天，他在盥洗室见到了德拉科，他双手撑在水池边上，一边哭一边说着有人要杀他，谁也帮不了他。

哈利听见桃金娘温柔的安慰，他僵直站在门口，直到德拉科抬头从镜子里看见了门口的哈利。本能地抽出魔杖向哈利发出攻击，德拉科的咒语打到了哈利身后的壁灯上。玻璃碎溅的声音将哈利拉回现实，他急忙躲避德拉科接连发射来的咒语，拿出魔杖进行防御。

“出来！波特！”德拉科拿着魔杖步步逼近，他指着哈利的脑门，“你在这里做什么？你都听见了什么！”

哈利垂下手中的魔杖，他呆呆地看着德拉科泪痕未干的脸抿了抿唇：“你为什么哭，马尔福？你遇到什么事情了吗？有谁在威胁你吗？”

德拉科瞪大了双眼，他的眸子折射出他现在的愤怒和不安，他颤抖着手想要给哈利来一个一忘皆空。

见德拉科没有再步步逼近，哈利缓慢向他走去，他举着双手，魔杖插在口袋里显示自己对德拉科没有任何的敌意。“是...伏地魔吗？他威胁你了？他要你做什么事？告诉我，马尔福，我可以帮你的。”

听见了没鼻子的名字德拉科下意识颤抖了一下，目光迅速瞟向自己的左臂，继而又凶狠地瞪着哈利。

“这些和你有什么关系！你为什么在这里，波特？你是来看我笑话的？和那些人一样，都等着看马尔福的笑话吗？”

“我想和你谈谈，”哈利摇了摇头，他担忧地看着德拉科，后者此时快要被愤怒和恐惧吞噬了，他握着魔杖的手不停颤抖，目光不时瞟向左手。“桃金娘，我们需要一些私人空间，请你先离开一下好吗？”哈利看了看飘在他们头顶的桃金娘，她也正担忧地看着德拉科。

“好，给你们男孩子一些空间好好谈谈！”桃金娘钻入马桶消失了。

“我不想和你谈！波特！我们之间没什么好谈的！”德拉科后退了几步，“你不就是来看我笑话的吗？现在你满意了吗？开心了吗？你可以滚了吗？”

“我没有想要嘲笑你的意思，德拉科，”哈利无奈地叹气向德拉科的方向跨出一步，“我们好好谈谈，我只想知道你在有求必应室里做什么，你知道的，我总有办法找到你，你若是不说，下一次我们可就不一定是这样的谈话了。”

“谈话？你要和我谈什么？嗯？和我这样一个食死徒谈什么！”德拉科猛地拉起自己左手的袖子，左前臂上烙着一个狰狞丑陋的黑魔标记。“你看见了吧？嗯？现在知道我是什么人了吧？你还想和我谈话？而不是屁滚尿流地去找你的老蜜蜂，向他告发学校里进了一个食死徒？”德拉科扯着袖子自暴自弃地大吼，他看见哈利一步步地后退，他的眼里满是不可置信，他离开了德拉科的视线。

德拉科痛苦地蹲下身子抱住自己，你看，不管是谁都会远离这样一个被打上了烙印的自己，现在的他有什么资格去喜欢他呢？一个食死徒，终究是不可能和救世主在一起的不是吗？他的感情根本就不该存在。他绝望地想着，哈利这时候会不会已经去了校长办公室，去向邓布利多告发他的存在？他还能活着见到自己的父母吗？或者说，伏地魔知道自己暴露了，他的父母还能活着吗？

“咔哒”是门被锁上的声音。有人向他走来，在他身前蹲下，温暖的手掌握住了丑陋的手臂。

“没事的，一切都会没事的，我们一定会想出办法的，德拉科。”德拉科抬头看到的是哈利心疼的目光，“我会把你救出来的。”

后来，后来发生了什么呢？哈利歪着头想着。后来啊，德拉科不相信他的话，他们两人在盥洗室里扭打起来，纠缠在一起，德拉科一边打他一边说不需要他的同情和怜悯，有本事就直接去告发他，在这里装什么假惺惺的好人。

“我没本事！马尔福！我喜欢上你了！我没本事去告发你！”

德拉科挥来的拳头停在半空，哈利揪住他的领子狠狠地吻了下去。他想这么干很久了，德拉科的唇真的像他想象的一般柔软。

再后来啊，德拉科为了哈利当起了凤凰社的卧底，他们里应外合，最后成功地打败了伏地魔，在硝烟未散的战场上吻在了一起。

西里斯沉默了，他点了点头继而又叹了口气：“这就是马尔福和布莱克的结合体啊，真是......后来呢？毕业后发生了什么？”

 

毕业后，哈利成为了一名傲罗，德拉科操心着哈利的伤势也就顺理成章地变成了一名治疗师，每天忙着帮人包扎伤口，处理各种急性恶性的魔法伤害事件，但是在这样的生活中也没能磨平马尔福少爷的棱角，他还是那个看不惯哈利受伤就破口大骂的男孩，一边皱眉包扎伤口一边威胁哈利要给部长写辞职信。

“凭什么每次都是你受伤最严重？凭什么每次有危险的任务都是你冲在前面？嗯？韦斯莱是干什么吃的！不会保护人吗？”德拉科暴躁地把白鲜倒在哈利的伤口上。

“嘿，别这样德拉科，罗恩也受了很严重的伤，我们都是傲罗，不需要保护。”哈利扯了扯德拉科的袍子，门口的傲罗队友们脸色不太好，又是担心又是歉疚还藏着几分对德拉科的不满。“我是队长，有什么危险当然是我冲在前面。我最厉害嘛，对不对？”

“厉害什么，整天就会逞能，别哪天把自己弄得和我生死两隔......”德拉科给哈利绑上绷带，把他按在椅子上，“好好休息！别乱动，等会和我一起回家，我帮你请了三天病假！”

 

“我很好奇你们没有过剧烈的争吵吗？你们两个可是吵了五年啊！”

“当然有！有一次我们吵得很凶，直接分手了。不过....后来我们还是和好了。”哈利回忆起他们的那一次争吵，他们冷战了将近一个月，这一个月里他们都无比思念对方。

“如果我不曾见过光明，我就不会害怕黑暗；如果我不曾拥有过德拉科，我就不会害怕失去他。”哈利也学着西里斯翘起了二郎腿，“可事实是我们拥有过彼此，所以我们谁也无法忍受失去对方的痛苦，最后无论如何我们还是会在一起的。”

 

后来？后来在哈利22岁的生日聚会上，德拉科向他求婚了，鲜花，钻戒，下跪，一个不少一个不缺。哈利·波特就这么变成了哈利·波特-马尔福。

婚后生活和之前没有区别，他们还是整天吵吵闹闹，哈利一受伤德拉科就扬言要给他辞职；他们还是整天恩恩爱爱，一有时间就窝在家里交流情感，难舍难分。

“那你这是怎么回事？怎么把自己弄成这样？”西里斯指了指哈利，“出什么大事了？”

“嗯，食死徒余孽的报复，我受了重伤，德拉科在全力抢救。我也不知道我什么时候才能醒来。”哈利靠在沙发上挠了挠后脑勺，“这次一定把他吓坏了，我看他是铁了心要我辞职了。”

“哈利，哈利，你听得见我说话吗？......你醒来好不好？不要离开我，求你了......我不想一个人活在没有你的世界里....我好害怕，你快回来吧.....”德拉科带着哭腔的声音传来，西里斯咂了咂嘴：“他一定很爱你，哈利。”

哈利点了点头：“我爱他就像他爱我一样。”

“你该回去了，不然他会着急的。”

嗯，哈利点了点头，我该回去了。


End file.
